Jaque Mate
by Lagrima de Luna
Summary: Y allí se encontraba, a cinco días de su casa recogiendo a la futura esposa del que era su mejor amigo. Se lo había prometido y Ash siempre cumplía con su palabra. Se había preparado para todo, menos para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan preciosa?
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y la verdad es que estoy contenta de volver a fanfiction con un nuevo fic. Tengo que dar las gracias a mi Beta Reader, ya que gracias a ella mi inspiración ha vuelto. Así que este capítulo se lo dedico a ella. _

_Gracias por los ánimos y por las correcciones. ¡Para ti, Pink! ;)_

_Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

**Jaque Mate. **

**Capítulo 1**

El pasillo parecía eterno. El silencio se había adueñado de aquella zona y las pisadas retumbaban contra las paredes de mármol, llenas de retratos y cuadros antiguos que parecían mirarla, extrañados de ver a una mujer atravesar su territorio. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pararse y entretenerse en supersticiones. Con el final de su vestido azul oscuro recogido con la mano derecha, siguió contando las puertas de madera que de vez en cuando aparecían en la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda. Una, dos, tres. La tercera puerta del pasillo oeste, le habían indicado. Al llegar a su destino, soltó el vestido y llamó suavemente. Esperó con paciencia, colocando de nuevo en su recogido algunos mechones de pelo castaño que se habían liberado durante el recorrido.

― Adelante.

La voz que sonó al otro lado le dio el permiso que necesitaba para empujar la puerta y entrar en el cuarto. Las paredes, igual de blancas que las del pasillo y del resto del edificio, no presentaban adornos, por lo que la luz que entraba por la enorme ventana situada en la parte derecha de la sala se reflejaba sin ninguna dificultad. La cama y el escritorio de madera del final indicaban que estaba en un gran dormitorio. Las puertecillas de la ventana estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que el viento penetrara en la habitación y moviera a su antojo las cortinas de color claro que se encontraban a ambos lados. Disfrutando de la vista se encontraba una figura masculina. El pelo negro se le revolvía con el aire y le tapaba parte de la cara, pero aun así la visitante pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos cerrados. A pesar de que estaba bien desarrollado debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que asistió durante varios años, su cuerpo era el de un joven al que le quedaban todavía unos años para alcanzar por completo la madurez adulta. Sin querer molestarle demasiado, la mujer se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico.

― ¿Señor?―dijo con voz suave al ver que no se movía.

Él se giró hacia ella con sus ojos oscuros. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y cuando el vestido azul que llevaba le reveló que la persona que tenía delante se trataba de un ama de llaves, sonrió.

― Dime.

― El rey me manda llamarle.

Arrugando un poco el entrecejo, el joven intentó averiguar mentalmente el motivo por el que le llamaría su superior.

― ¿Ha dicho si era urgente?

― No ha dicho nada, señor. Sólo que deseaba reunirse con usted.

Suspirando ligeramente, relajó sus facciones y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

― Dígale al rey que en seguida estoy con él.

Inclinándose, la mujer le dijo que así lo haría y se marchó sin hacer apenas ruido. Tres o cuatro minutos después, en los que intentó adivinar la causa de su llamada de nuevo, el chico salió de su dormitorio, rumbo a la zona principal de aquel castillo. A paso más rápido de lo habitual para no hacer que el rey esperase demasiado, avanzó por los diferentes pasillos y salas hasta encontrarse delante de los dos portones que guardaban el cuarto más importante.

― ¿Majestad? ―preguntó después de golpear la entrada con los nudillos.

Esperó durante unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta, empujó la misma puerta que había golpeado y se asomó al cuarto, sin entrar del todo. Observó a su alrededor hasta que su mirada dio con lo que buscaba.

― ¡Ash! Te estaba esperando. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado.

Adentrándose completamente en el lugar, echó a andar hacia la persona que, sonriente, le esperaba.

― Rey William ―saludó el joven inclinándose y acercando su mano hacia el monarca.

― Cuánto me alegro de verte, Ash. Espero no haberte molestado. ― le devolvió el saludo, estrechándole la mano ofrecida.

El rey era mucho más joven que cualquier otro de los países vecinos., un par de años mayor que Ash. Se había visto obligado a hacerse cargo del trono cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente. A pesar de su juventud, el rey hacía un gran trabajo y se esforzaba en mantener lo mejor posible las tierras que le habían dejado sus progenitores.

Algo más alto que su acompañante, el rey dirigió sus ojos miel a Ash, mirándolo con alegría a través de la mata de pelo rubio que le rozaba los párpados.

― Alteza, siento haberle hecho esperar.

― Tonterías, no tengo ninguna prisa. Si no hubiera querido esperar, habría mandado un mensaje urgente o te habría ido a buscar yo.

― Aun así…

― Deja de disculparte. Y deja de tratarme de usted. No hay nadie aquí, nadie nos está mirando. Resérvate la cortesía para otro momento, por favor. Me resulta muy raro oírte hablar así, sobre todo cuando te diriges a mí.

Ash intentó poner alguna objeción, pero al quedarse sin ningún argumento decidió hacer caso. Relajándose, sonrió.

― No vas a cambiar nunca Will.

― Tú tampoco. ¡Mira que hablarme así incluso cuando estamos solos! ―respondió el rey riéndose, contagiando a su amigo.

Los dos chicos se conocían desde que la familia de Ash se había instalado en el palacio real dispuesta a servir en la corte. Por la pequeña diferencia de edad, habían coincidido en los entrenamientos y la negativa de Ash a darse por vencido interesó al, entonces, joven príncipe. Habían congeniado desde el principio y al rey le molestaba, a la vez que le divertía, que Ash le tratase de manera mucho más cordial desde su coronación. Por lo menos, delante de los demás.

― Yo también me alegro de verte. Pero creo que no me has mandado a venir sólo para un saludo amistoso. ¿Me equivoco? ―preguntó Ash un poco impaciente por saber el verdadero motivo por el que había sido llamado. William sonrió mentalmente.

― Crees bien. Necesito pedirte un favor.

― ¿Un favor? ―el otro joven se sorprendió.

Como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, el rey se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia una mesita que había cerca de la puerta y cogió la jarra de agua fría que estaba encima. Sirvió dos vasos mientras empezaba a hablar.

― ¿Has oído los rumores?

― Por aquí no hay más palabrería, es lo único que se oye cada día en el almuerzo, pero ninguno que sea preocupante. ¿Por qué?

― La gente habla sobre mí.

― ¿Sobre ti? ―Ash le miró con el ceño fruncido, bastante extrañado.

― Sí.

William se acercó con los dos vasos en las manos y le ofreció uno a su amigo. Bebió un trago y siguió hablando.

― Los reinos vecinos empiezan a estar algo... molestos.

Aquello empezaba a tener menos sentido que antes. La verdad es que no prestaba demasiada atención a los rumores, la mayoría de ellos eran falsos y no le interesaban mucho, pero nunca había oído nada malo ni de su rey ni de su país en general. Por eso, lo que acababa de revelarle Will le sorprendía. El rey, sin embargo, sabía que los alrededores iban a empezar a hablar tarde o temprano.

― Dentro de unos meses se celebrará mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes cuántos años cumplo?

― Veinticinco, claro que lo sé. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

― Verás, a pesar de ser el rey más joven de toda la zona, no soy precisamente un crío. He dejado atrás los años de mi preparación y mi coronación es parte del pasado. Y sé que cuando mi país necesita algo, tengo que dárselo. Cuanto antes.

― Sigo sin entender nada, no le veo el sentido a todo esto.

Divertido por su impaciencia, el rey se rió ligeramente y aprovechó para hacer una pequeña pausa. Bebió un par de tragos de agua y cuando el frío abandonó su garganta, habló de nuevo.

― Mi país necesita una reina.

Ash, quien había empezado a beber de su vaso por primera vez en todo el relato, se atragantó. Empezó a toser sin poder disimularlo.

― ¿Una... una reina? ―preguntó una vez que se calmó, para confirmar si había oído bien.

― Sí, Ash. Una reina. Soy un hombre que está en la edad de casarse. Las otras tierras están gobernadas por reyes casados y éstos se preguntan por qué no tengo una esposa todavía. Hasta ahora, los rumores eran escasos y no les di importancia, pero con la llegada de mis veinticinco años me he dado cuenta de que tienen razón.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Ash miró a William. ¿Una esposa? ¿Una mujer allí? La idea se le hacía bastante difícil, nunca se había imaginado a su amigo como un hombre casado y con hijos. Por un momento, se preguntó si él mismo necesitaría una mujer algún día, pero el pensamiento desapareció de la misma manera que llegó.

― Hay algo que no entiendo ―dijo Ash, después de haber logrado tomar su preciado trago de agua.― ¿Me has llamado sólo para contarme que piensas buscar esposa?

― No, claro que no. Te he mandado llamar para decirte que ya la he encontrado.

― ¿¡Qué!?

El grito sorprendido del chico hizo que su compañero se echase a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Ash? ¿Tan poco atractivo me consideras? ―preguntó divertido.

― Sabes que no es eso. ¿Cuándo se supone que has estado buscando mujeres?

― No he estado buscando mujeres de esa manera. En realidad, ha sido un poco más fácil. Cuando empecé a plantearme el matrimonio, pedí ayuda a uno de mis consejeros. Resulta que en uno de los reinos mas alejados, cerca del sur, la familia real está formada por los reyes y sus cuatro hijas. Casualmente, tres están emparejadas.

― Pero una de ellas no.

― Exacto. La menor de las cuatro aún no se ha casado y sus padres consideran cualquier propuesta de matrimonio como una oportunidad para su hija y para su reino. Después de pensármelo durante varios días, decidí que no tenía nada que perder y envié mi petición.

― ¿Les pediste a unos reyes del sur la mano de su hija, sin haberles visto siquiera?

Normalmente, para garantizar una buena impresión, los pretendientes acudían al palacio de los reyes y pedían personalmente su deseo, por lo que una carta se consideraba inadecuada y solía descartarse desde el principio.

― Sí. Sinceramente, no pensé que llegaría a conseguir nada, pero gracias a la gran fortuna que he heredado, mi nombre ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba y los reyes saben quién soy y lo mucho que puedo ofrecerle a la menor. Una semana después de mi envío, recibí la aprobación.

― Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás prometido? ¿Te vas a casar?

La voz del chico había sonado un poco más aguda de lo que había pretendido. La situación era bastante sorprendente e inverosímil para Ash.

― Eso parece, sí ―el rey contestó sin poder evitar sonreír, disfrutando de la cara de su amigo―. Y es aquí donde apareces tú.

― ¿Yo?

― La familia real parece que quiere asegurarse de que su hija esté en buenas manos, así que me han puesto una condición que tengo que cumplir antes de poder casarme. Si quiero estar con ella, debemos ser nosotros quienes traigamos a la princesa hasta aquí, protegiéndola en el camino que dura entre cinco y seis días.

― ¿Y quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Me temo que no puedo dejar el reino, no quiero dejarlo desprotegido. Eso convertiría al país en un blanco demasiado fácil y no creo que los padres de mi prometida vean como algo positivo que abandone mis obligaciones, aun en una situación especial como ésta. Estaría encantado de ir personalmente, pero no puedo. Por eso te pido que vayas tú en mi lugar.

― ¿¡Qué haga qué!?

Desde que había abandonado su habitación, el joven se había imaginado mil cosas diferentes por las que el rey podría necesitar su ayuda, algunas de ellas muy preocupantes. Pero no se había preparado para esa noticia. Su amigo estaba prometido, se casaría en unas semanas, y tenía que ser él mismo quien trajera a la novia, protegiéndola durante el camino.

― Ese es el favor que te pido ―continuó el rey al ver que Ash se había quedado estático―. Cuando recibí la aceptación, escribí una carta en respuesta en la que aclaré que no iba a poder presentarme personalmente a recoger a la princesa, pero que enviaría a uno de los mejores soldados de la corte para asegurar su bienestar. Eres uno de los mejores de toda la región y confío plenamente en ti.

― Gracias... supongo ―respondió el chico con voz baja.

― Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

El camino de ida y vuelta eran unos once días, y añadiendo que la mitad del recorrido tendría que estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en una jovencita que por sí misma no sabía defenderse, no parecía un viaje demasiado apetecible. Pero William era su rey y su amigo, sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar desde el principio.

― Sabes que sí ―dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

Will pareció no darse cuenta de aquel gesto, y si lo vio no hizo ningún comentario. Suspiró de alivio y miró a su compañero con un gesto de alegría, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

― Te lo agradezco mucho.

― ¿Creías que no iba a aceptar?

― No sabía que pensar.

Sin dejar que Ash respondiera con algún comentario ofendido, el rey se dirigió hacia su escritorio y cogió dos pergaminos de diferentes tamaños, los dos enrollados y atados con una cinta verde para evitar que se desplegaran.

― El pequeño es una carta que he escrito para que la entregues al llegar. Es un saludo cordial para los monarcas y les explico que vas de mi parte, que no tienen de que preocuparse ―explicó entregándole al chico el primer pergamino―. El grande es el mapa norte y sur, he marcado el camino que he considerado más fácil, para que no tengas problemas sobre todo al volver aquí.

― De acuerdo ―dijo Ash cogiendo lo que le ofrecían.

― He preparado todo para que puedas partir mañana a la hora que prefieras. Solo tienes que acercarte a la cuadra y el muchacho que está allí te dará tu caballo y una bolsa llena de víveres que he mandado preparar. Tranquilo, lo revisé personalmente esta mañana y está todo en orden.

― Gracias. Para ahorrarme problemas y poder llegar cuanto antes, saldré de aquí a primera hora.

― Estupendo. Agradezco que hayas aceptado, no sabía a quien acudir si te negabas.

― Me alegro de poder ayudar. A pesar de la poca confianza que tienes en mí ―bromeó Ash.

Más tranquilo al saber que dejaba a su prometida en buenas manos, William se relajó. Con un apretón de manos y una leve inclinación, dieron por finalizada aquella reunión. Pero cuando Ash iba a atravesar los portones y dejar al rey de nuevo a solas en aquel cuarto, se volvió hacia él con gesto confundido.

― Por cierto Will, hay algo que todavía no me has dicho.

― ¿A no? ―se extrañó él.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada a la que tengo que ir a recoger? ―preguntó con un leve asomo de burla.

Su amigo se echó a reír y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia la puerta.

― Waterflower. Misty Waterflower.

* * *

_Y de momento hasta aquí :) Tenía ganas de escribir sobre otra época y creo que no me ha quedado mal del todo. Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Emm..diga lo que diga, creo que no voy a poder disculparme por el retraso, ¿verdad?_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero un par de escenas me dieron más trabajo de lo que yo había planeado. Además, con el inicio de las clases ni yo ni mi beta hemos tenido tiempo para que el capítulo os guste y recompense un poco la tardanza :)_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece._

* * *

**Jaque Mate.**

**Capítulo 2**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, crujiendo al rozar una de las baldosas sueltas del suelo y rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la estancia. Con el ruido, la persona que empujaba la puerta se quedó totalmente inmovilizada, agarrando el pomo como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en algún momento. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la gran cama del fondo y, soltando el aire que había retenido, echó a andar hacia allí con una lentitud exagerada. Cuando notó que sus pies chocaban con el borde del somier, miró la figura que descansaba envuelta en las sábanas y, deseando que no tuviera un mal despertar, le habló con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Señor?

Entre las brumas del sueño, el joven podía oír una suave vocecilla que le llamaba casi con miedo, pero el cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza embotada decidieron por él que era mejor no hacer caso. Dando un suspiro, se movió para apoyarse sobre uno de sus costados, de cara a la pared, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón y dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

― Señor, ya es la hora.

Gruñó de disgusto. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que estaba muy cansado? Algo molesto, se dio la vuelta para aclarar a quien había interrumpido su sueño que quería descansar un poco más. Abrió los ojos con pereza. Delante de él se encontraba de nuevo un ama de llaves, pero esta vez era una persona diferente. La jovencita que estaba al pie de su cama se inclinaba ligeramente y la mano que tenía algo extendida daba a entender que tenía intención de zarandearle levemente si él seguía sin responder. Su pelo recogido en dos trenzas caía por su espalda, dejando libre unos ojos que le miraban casi asustada.

Tras varios intentos, el chico consiguió enfocar su mirada y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. ¿Por qué un ama de llaves estaba intentando que abandonase su cómoda cama a esas horas de la madrugada?

― Señor, ayer me pidió que le despertase una hora antes de que saliera el sol ―dijo ella con voz baja, adivinando la pregunta que se hacía su acompañante mentalmente.

De repente, la neblina de su cabeza empezó a desaparecer y se acordó. William, su rey y amigo, prometido. La novia, hija de unos reyes del sur. Él, encargado de ir a recogerla y traerla sana y salva. Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando toda esa información obtenida apenas unas horas antes irrumpió en su cabeza como un bombardeo. Ahora tenía menos ganas de levantarse que antes.

― ¿Señor?

― Sí, ya estoy despierto. Gracias por venir ―respondió con la voz ronca propia del cansancio.― Puedes retirarte si lo deseas.

Aliviada por poder abandonar el cuarto, la joven inclinó su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal para despejarlo de las cortinas y abrirlo, antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras de si definitivamente.

Bostezando exageradamente, Ash se incorporó rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda. Miró hacia la ventana. El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre los tejados pueblerinos que podía ver desde su habitación, indicando que se había levantado justo a la hora que pidió el día anterior. Con el cuerpo todavía somnoliento, se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo al colchón. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Señor Ash! ¡Le estaba esperando!

El grito entusiasmado del chico de la cuadra sacó a Ash de su ensueño. Se había aseado y vestido casi de forma inconsciente y llegaba a recoger el caballo junto a los víveres algo dormido, con el pelo revuelto molestándole en la cara. Apartando los mechones negros, miró al chiquillo y le sonrió.

― Buenos días Ned.

El niño de catorce años le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones abiertos como platos, como si no se creyera que la persona que tenía delante supiera su nombre.

― Sus cosas están preparadas, si quiere se las puedo traer ―dijo con la rapidez propia de la emoción.

― La verdad es que me vendría bien llenar algo el estómago primero. Me muero de hambre ―respondió Ash riéndose ligeramente.

Las mejillas de Ned se oscurecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había ofrecido desayunar antes de partir. Avergonzado por su despiste, bajó la cabeza y balbuceó una disculpa, provocando una carcajada por parte del mayor.

Todavía con la cara colorada, el chico guió a Ash hacia la cocina con la intención de remediar su error. Golpeó la entrada de madera varias veces cuando estuvieron delante y con un gesto apurado, le pidió al joven que esperase unos segundos.

― Por el amor de Dios Ned, he revisado la bolsa cerca de treinta veces esta mañana y te puedo asegurar que está todo lo necesario, deja de preocuparte...

Con esas palabras resonando por detrás, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una silueta regordeta que hablaba en susurros, refunfuñando sobre la insistencia del niño. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash, se limpió las manos llenas de harina en el delantal que llevaba atado, puso sus brazos en jarras y con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a echarle la enésima bronca al muchacho. El niño, entre asustado y avergonzado, empezó a hacer señas a la mujer y señaló a su acompañante, con la esperanza de que le viera antes de que empezara la regañina. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada.

― ¡La próxima vez, te voy a escribir la lista del contenido! ¡Así podrás revisarlo tú y yo me quedaré tranquila en mi cocina! ¿Se puede saber que crees que falta ahora?

― ¡Mamá! ―interrumpió Ned señalando todavía a Ash, completamente ruborizado.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer decidió hacer caso a su hijo y dirigir su mirada en la dirección que le señalaba. Al percatarse de que había una persona más presenciando la escena, decidió dejar la charla para otro momento.

― El señor Ash quiere desayunar antes del viaje, por eso estamos aquí ―dijo el chico con vocecilla arrogante.

En un principio, las mejillas de ella se encendieron levemente, pero con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, se agachó y, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Ned para obligarle a adoptar la misma postura que ella, se dirigió a Ash.

― Sentimos nuestros modales, señor.

― No se disculpe, de niño mi madre solía regañarme de la misma forma ―respondió él aguantándose la risa. Ver al pequeño tan apurado porque su madre le estaba dejando en evidencia, le hizo recordar todos los momentos en los que él pasó por lo mismo. Pero en su caso, su madre encontraba bastante divertido hacerlo en presencia de William. Entendía muy bien el mal trago que estaba pasando Ned.― Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para poder comer algo ―dijo cuando su estómago gruñó.

― Por supuesto que no, entremos y le prepararé algo.

Soltando a Ned, la mujer se incorporó y le cedió el paso a Ash. La cocina era una de las estancias más grandes de todo el palacio, situada en la parte baja para que los cocineros pudieran disponer del huerto con más facilidad. Con una mesa de madera bastante grande en el centro y con los fuegos en los laterales, se encontraba decorado por varios utensilios que estaban esparcidos por todos los rincones posibles. El joven soldado se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las butacas que la rodeaban. Detrás de él, podía oír como el chico soltaba algún cometario por lo bajo, todavía un poco enfadado con su madre por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

Antes de lo que pensaba, la cocinera le puso un plato con dos tostadas y una pieza de fruta.

― Que aproveche señor.

― Gracias.

― Ned, hazme un favor y dale esto a la yegua ―le pidió entregándole una zanahoria.

Suspirando, el niño cogió la verdura y salió de allí arrastrando los pies, como si le hubieran castigado de la peor manera. Ash río al verle.

― Parece que no le hace demasiada gracia tener que ver a mi caballo.

― No es eso. Le gustan los animales y sabe tratar con ellos ―empezó a explicar la mujer sonriente.― Le admira mucho señor, así que le sienta mal que le eche de aquí mientras esté usted.

Sin saber que decir, el joven siguió comiendo. Con el ruido del agua del grifo y el eco metálico que producían los cacharros, Ash empezó a comer con gula mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le esperaba, algo nervioso ante la idea de tener que presentarse ante unos reyes desconocidos sin más compañía que la carta escrita por su amigo. Con estos pensamientos, el desayuno pronto desapareció de su plato y la voluminosa cocinera, que había estado atenta, se acercó para retirárselo cuanto antes.

― Espero que tenga un buen viaje señor ―le deseó con su cabeza agachada.

― Yo también lo espero ―intentó bromear Ash con la intención de calmarse un poco él mismo.― Gracias por el desayuno.

Antes de poder oír la respuesta educada que estaba seguro que recibiría, el joven se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el pasillo por el que unos minutos antes se había ido el chico de la cuadra. Cuando salió al exterior, los primeros rayos de sol que había visto desde su habitación habían llegado hasta el patio y le obligaron a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos al darle de lleno en el rostro. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la derecha, de donde provenían unos ruidos que solo podían ser provocados por los cascos de un caballo. Unos segundos después apareció Ned sujetando las riendas de un gran caballo de pelaje marrón oscuro. En su lomo, habían colocado una silla de montar y a ambos lados caían dos bolsas en las que seguramente estaban los víveres que tantas veces había tenido que revisar la pobre cocinera. A pesar del gran tamaño del animal, el niño no se veía intimidado y lo guiaba hacia su amo con una sonrisa en la cara.

― Ponyta está en perfectas condiciones, señor Ash. No creo que le de ningún problema durante el viaje.

― Muchas gracias Ned.

El soldado se acercó al animal y dejó su mano suspendida delante de su hocico unos segundos antes de pasársela por las crines negras.

― ¿Preparada para esta aventura?

Como si pudiera entenderle, Ponyta relinchó levemente y se acercó aún más a su mano.

― Supongo que por lo menos uno de los dos tiene que estarlo ―río Ash.

Aseguró la silla y las cuerdas que sujetaban las bolsas y cuando estuvo seguro de todo, se acercó al chiquillo que le miraba atentamente.

― Gracias por todo ―dijo revolviéndole el pelo.― Pero la próxima vez no hace falta que insistas tanto a tu madre ―terminó con una carcajada.

Con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el niño asintió con entusiasmo.

Suspirando, Ash se subió a la yegua que le miraba, esperándole.

― Vamos, a cumplir nuestra promesa ―dijo palmeando suavemente su cuello.

Y dejando atrás la figura del pequeño Ned, Ponyta empezó a trotar hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izquierda. Todo recto durante unos veinte minutos. De nuevo izquierda. Al final del camino, derecha. Ash seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del mapa que le había dado William. Agradecía poder contar con el pergamino, los árboles eran muy altos y la vegetación bastante espesa, por lo que le habría resultado complicado encontrar el recorrido fácil. Por lo menos a la primera. A la luz del sol, el camino de arena se distinguía sin problemas debido al color ocre que resaltaba entre el verde de los bosquecillos. Pero por la noche, las cosas eran diferentes. Las sombras y la escasa luz no permitían que la arena resaltase y uno podía perderse con facilidad entre los arbustos y los grandes árboles. Era el tercer día de viaje y Ash empezaba a odiar el eterno silencio que solo se rompía alguna vez por el crujido de las ramas o por los relinchos de Ponyta. Aunque pensó que era imposible, realmente se alegraba de tener compañía humana a la vuelta.

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era doblar la esquina. El joven desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, comprobando que, en una hora como muy tarde, iba a anochecer por completo y le iba a costar más seguir. Además, estaba cansado. Por suerte, cuando dejó atrás el cruce pudo distinguir con facilidad una posada de madera, cuyas ventanas completamente iluminadas revelaban que todavía estaba a tiempo de pedir una habitación. Mientras se acercaba, miró el mapa. Si pasaba allí la noche y salía temprano, al mediodía debería llegar a su destino, con lo que daba por concluido la mitad de su viaje. Suspiró con pesadez y dobló con sumo cuidado el papel, guiando al animal hacia el pequeño edificio y agarrando las riendas con los puños completamente cerrados, sin darse apenas cuenta.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero los nervios empezaban a dominarle. Casi prefería ir al campo de batalla, por lo menos no tenías que intentar caerle bien a tu enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Espere aquí un momento señor, iré a avisar de su llegada.

Ash asintió levemente y el criado desapareció por el pasillo que tenía a su espalda escudriñándole todavía con la mirada. El anciano sirviente le había abierto las puertas de la gran mansión con recelo y, solo cuando leyó la carta del rey William para comprobar que era fiable, le guió hacia el interior. Atravesando algunos pasillos, el criado se había parado delante de una puerta oscura y al abrir la estancia, le hizo un gesto, invitándole a entrar.

Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de su mirada, Ash fue capaz de relajarse y se puso a mirar alrededor, mientras esperaba a que los monarcas le recibieran. En las paredes, algo más oscuras de lo que estaba acostumbrado, se apoyaban un par de estanterías llenas de libros gruesos, la mayoría con pinta de ser bastante antiguos. La pequeña sala tenía en el centro una elegante mesa de madera que conjuntaba con los dos enormes sofás que la rodeaban. Realmente era un cuarto acogedor, pero que le hubieran llevado allí en vez de alguna de las habitaciones principales le ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Intentando relajarse, se acercó a las estanterías y empezó a inspeccionarlas en busca de algo que le pudiera entretener. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no solo estaban por los libros, sino que también había juegos de té con pinta de ser caros y alguna que otra figura rara. Con interés, acercó la mano a una de las estatuillas que tenía más cerca y justo cuando iba a tocarlo le interrumpieron.

― Veo que tienes buen gusto para los adornos ―dijo una voz con humor.

Ash se sobresaltó y colocando la mano a su espalda, se dio la vuelta. En el marco de la puerta le miraba una mujer con expresión divertida. Llevaba su pelo anaranjado recogido en una coleta alta dejando su cara despejada, de manera que Ash pudo ver sin problemas el color azul fuerte que tenían sus ojos. Moviéndose sin dificultad a pesar del voluminoso vestido violeta que llevaba puesto, ella se acercó al sofá que tenía más cerca, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con el sonido de los tacones. Cuando se acomodó dirigió su mirada hacia el joven. Ash se había quedado casi paralizado al lado de la estantería y, con las dos manos detrás de él, parecía esperar a que le diera el permiso que necesitaba para sentarse.

― Por favor, siéntate ―dijo la mujer riéndose levemente ante la actitud del chico.

Algo torpe debido a los nervios producidos por el susto, Ash se sentó en el otro sofá para poder mirar a la cara a su acompañante, sin dar señales de querer empezar él mismo la conversación.

― Creo que deberíamos empezar por las presentaciones, aún no se tu nombre ―pidió ella amablemente.

― Yo... claro ―se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con normalidad.― Me llamo Ash. Soy uno de los soldados de...

― De la corte del rey William. Eso sí lo sabía, al parecer uno de los criados se encargó personalmente de comprobarlo.

Ash gruñó al acordarse de aquel cascarrabias.

― Yo soy Alice Waterflower. La esposa del rey y la madre de la prometida.

― Es un placer conocerla, majestad.

― Lo mismo digo, Ash ―dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

Mirándola más atentamente, el enviado de William pensó que la reina parecía más joven de lo que él se imaginaba, por lo menos después de haber tenido cuatro hijas. Y pensó si sería posible que Misty Waterflower hubiera heredado la sonrisa de su madre.

― Mi hija estará aquí dentro de un momento ―aclaró Alice.― Supongo que estarás deseando poner rumbo a tu país.

Cuando iba a responder, Ash se dio cuenta del tono triste que tenía impregnado la voz de la mujer.

― Cuidaré bien de ella, se lo prometo ―dijo para intentar animarla.

― Lo sé ―respondió con una sonrisa débil.― Sé que estará en buenas manos, tanto contigo como con tu rey. Es solo que es difícil despedirse de un hijo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando es el último que te alegra la casa.

Al levantar el rostro y dirigir su vista hacia el joven, éste intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin ningún éxito.

― Alteza.

Ante la llamada, la reina se dio la vuelta y posó su mirada en el mismo sirviente que se había encargado de abrir la entrada al invitado, quien acababa de entrar y esperaba que las dos personas que ocupaban la habitación se percataran de su presencia.

― El rey los está esperando en el pie de la escalera ―dijo cuando supo que tenía toda la atención de Alice.

― De acuerdo, dígale que no tardaremos en ir.

Antes de irse con una reverencia, la reina pudo comprobar la mirada crítica que tenía el viejo criado cuando observó a Ash de reojo. No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que el joven también se había dado cuenta y le respondía con una mueca enfadada.

― Acompáñame, por favor. Mi marido nos espera ―pidió la mujer levantándose del sofá.

Ash se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió por detrás a la reina a lo largo de los anchos pasillos hasta que llegaron casi a la entrada de la mansión. Tal y como les había dicho el criado, al pie de una enorme escalera se encontraba una figura masculina enfundada en un perfecto traje real, de espaldas a ellos y sin despegar la vista del piso de arriba, como si estuviera esperando algo. O a alguien.

― Albert.

El aludido se giró y miró a las dos personas que habían interrumpido sus pensamientos. Cuando reconoció a su esposa, sonrió. Mientras él se acercaba lentamente, Alice empezó las presentaciones.

― Ash, este es mi marido, el rey Albert ―dijo mirando al joven y dirigiendo su mano hacia el hombre que venía hacia ellos. Clavando su mirada en el rey, volvió a hablar.― Este es Ash, el soldado que William prometió que enviaría a por nuestra hija.

En ese momento, el joven no supo si adelantar la mano para estrecharla con el rey o inclinarse como normalmente se hacía. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando la propia mano del rey apareció delante de él.

― Es un placer Ash.

― El placer es mío, señor.

El rey Albert era más alto que su amigo Will, pensó con sorna. El cabello rubio del monarca apenas le rozaba los ojos, de manera que pudo comprobar los ojos tan extraños que tenía. Por un momento le pareció que eran igual de azules que los de su esposa, pero mirando con detenimiento se dio cuenta de los tonos de verde que rodeaban la pupila.

Tras presentarse, el rey se aproximó a Alice y la tomó de la mano suavemente.

― Misty estará aquí en un momento.

A pesar de estar mirando a su esposa, Ash supo que se dirigía a ambos, por lo que asintió ligeramente. Intentando no incordiar demasiado a la pareja, miró la escalera con curiosidad.

― Conducen a los dormitorios principales ―aclaró la reina.― Mi hija está preparando sus cosas.

Mirando a los padres, el joven supo que tenía que decir algo para intentar animarlos. Sin embargo, por mucho que pensó, no se le ocurría otra cosa que seguir recalcando que él protegería a la princesa mejor que cualquiera.

― Cuidaré de ella, se lo prometo ―volvió a decir.

Aunque supo que aquello no cambiaba mucho la situación que vivían los reyes, ellos se lo agradecieron con la mirada. Parecía que le iban a contestar, pero un ruido seco proveniente de la parte más alta de las escaleras atrajo toda la atención. Arriba se encontraba una mujer sujetando una maleta marrón que tenía pinta de pesar. Despacio, fue bajando los escalones uno por uno y cuando llegó al lado de las tres personas que la miraban fijamente, dejó la bolsa en el suelo. Al incorporarse, su corto pelo no le dejaba ver con claridad, así que se lo echó hacia atrás antes de volverse hacia los monarcas.

― Ya está todo listo.

― Gracias Vira ―dijo Albert.

Ash observó a los reyes. Alice, notando el peso de la mirada, se dirigió a él y le sonrió, antes de volver a mirar hacia los dormitorios. Curioso, el joven también se giró. Lo primero que fue capaz de distinguir fue una cabellera naranja.

La joven iba bajando con cuidado las escaleras, agarrando el suave vestido verde que parecía querer pegarse a su cuerpo. Su piel era incluso más pálida que la de Ash, algo sorprendente para quien vive en el sur. Cuando llegó al lado de Vira, dejó que el bajo del vestido le rozara los tobillos y se dirigió hacia sus padres. La reina la abrazó, susurrando palabras que debían ser alentadoras.

― Querida, este es Ash ―el rey colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y le pidió al joven que se acercara con un gesto.― Él te llevará al norte.

Apartándose de sus padres, dio dos pasos y se quedó parada, a un metro de distancia de su escolta. Le miró a la cara, con curiosidad y algo de timidez. Aprovechando el momento en el que ella le inspeccionaba, Ash se dispuso a mirarla también. Tenía los mismos ojos verdosos de su padre, su pelo anaranjado le caía más allá de los hombros y hacía contraste con el tono verde de su vestimenta y la piel casi blanca.

― Encantada Ash, soy Misty.

Y cuando ella se presentó mirándole con confianza y sonriente, Ash pudo comprobar algo que, seguramente, le iba a dar muchos problemas. La sonrisa de Misty era incluso mejor que la de su madre.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. De nuevo, siento mucho la tardanza._

_Y gracias otra vez a mi beta por la ayuda. ¡Gracias Pink! :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Se perfectamente el gran retraso que llevo en la actualización de este fic, pero esta vez sí tengo motivos, creerme. He estado tan llena de exámenes que no he podido hacer otra cosa que estudiar, tomándome un descanso para comer y ducharme. No pude hacer más. Aún así, quise buscarme tiempo para escribir el tercer capítulo y empecé en un borrador a mano, escribiendo poco a poco en los intercambios de clase. Y cuando lo tuve terminado, me costó encontrar tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador. A pesar de que tenía la idea de lo que quería publicar, he tardado más por eso. No pretendo excusarme por nada, por supuesto, solo quería que supierais que no me he olvidado de este fic ni de los lectores. Y que siento mucho la tardanza. _

_Sumi, se que en septiembre fue tu cumpleaños y, aunque llego dos meses más tarde, me gustaría dedicarte el tercer capítulo como regalo de cumple :) Mejor tarde que nunca ;) _

_Aquí tenéis, espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Jaque Mate.**

**Capítulo 3**

Ash volvió a ajustar las riendas. Tiró dos, tres veces más hasta que aseguró los cierres casi exageradamente. Algo nervioso, pasó la mano sobre el lomo y las oscuras crines de su querida yegua. Ponyta relinchó levemente, como si hubiera notado la inquietud del joven y quisiera tranquilizarle. A pesar de la risilla que se le escapó, Ash volvió a mirar. Junto a un robusto caballo blanco que el rey le había ofrecido, Ponyta llevaba sobre su lomo gran parte del peso del majestuoso carro que se encontraba detrás. El interior ligeramente decorado y mullido, iba a ser el transporte de la joven princesa durante los tres días que, aproximadamente, duraría el viaje. Sintiendo como los nervios volvían a formar un incómodo nudo en el estómago, Ash sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para evitar pensar mucho en ello. Con la mano todavía sobre el hocico de la yegua, su mirada se dirigió sola hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Aún desde la gran distancia a la que se encontraba, fue capaz de distinguir las figuras que buscaba. En el umbral de la gran puerta, dos mujeres pelirrojas se abrazaban efusivamente. El sencillo vestido verde de la princesa la distinguía sin ninguna dificultad, contrastando con el exuberante vestido real que portaba su madre. La reina separó con delicadeza a su hija de su cuerpo y, mirándola a los ojos, Ash pudo ver que hablaba con ella. Algunas palabras de consuelo, supuso. Desde su posición, percibió que Alice, tras secar sus propias lágrimas y las de la joven, se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Con un movimiento de muñeca deshizo el broche de uno de sus collares y depositó la cadenilla de plata en la palma extendida de Misty.

Una repentina sacudida del carro hizo que el apoyo de Ash se tambaleara y el joven se vio obligado a desviar la vista. Sorprendido, echó un vistazo a los caballos, creyendo que el movimiento de alguno de ellos había provocado la desestabilidad del carruaje. Sin embargo, los animales se encontraban incluso más tranquilos que él.

― El equipaje está listo, señor.

Al oír una voz hablándole, dirigió la vista hacia delante. Con una mano sobre una de las puertecillas del carro abierta, indicando que había sido la culpable del inesperado tambaleo, se encontraba una mujer con sus oscuros ojos fijos en él. Llevaba su corto pelo recogido con algo parecido a una diadema, por lo que Ash pudo reconocerla casi sin esfuerzo. Era la dama de compañía de Misty. Vira, creía recordar que era su nombre. Tenía la intención de darle las gracias, pero al percatarse de la rabia y la tristeza que sus ojos acumulaban, al soldado se le quedó el agradecimiento atascado en la garganta. Vira, que se había quedado mirándole sin ninguna intención de ocultar sus sentimientos, pudo ver como cambiaba el rostro del joven y no le costó averiguar el por qué.

― Es solo una niña, señor.

Sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, se inclinó con educación y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel aparcamiento improvisado.

Todavía con la mirada fija en la dirección que había tomado la mujer, Ash se quedó pensando en las palabras recién escuchadas que habían conseguido que el nudo del estómago volviera. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar. Su sombra se reflejaba en el camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la entrada principal, haciéndose cada vez más larga y negra. Cuando las primeras formas oscuras llegaron al campo de visión del joven soldado, este salió de su ensoñamiento y se dio la vuelta. El sol del mediodía le dio en plena cara, pero la poca fuerza que le quedaba no fue suficiente para cegarle. Aun así, Ash agradeció el calorcillo que raramente recibía en el norte. Iba a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, reclamando su atención. Sobresaltado, el chico alzó la vista. A su derecha se encontraba el rey Albert, enfundado en el mismo traje elegante, y mirándole con una expresión algo rara pintada en la cara.

Turbado por su presencia, Ash se debatió entre inclinarse como su educación le pedía o quedarse quieto para evitar que el monarca se viera obligado a apartar la mano.

― Vas a escoltar a mi hija durante días Ash, creo que por un día podemos dejar la exagerada cortesía.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan obvio, el joven asintió aún con el cuerpo rígido. Albert se rió suavemente.

― Siento la tardanza. Se que tienes ganas de partir, pero al parecer a Alice le está costando hacerse a la idea.

Al oír su voz impregnada de añoranza, Ash reconoció en su cara el mismo sentimiento que debía sentir en ese momento toda la familia real. El nudo se hizo más grande.

― No se preocupe. No me corre tanta prisa ― dijo con la mayor decisión posible.

Consciente de la pesadumbre del muchacho, el rey apretó el agarre sobre su hombro, intentando agradecérselo de alguna manera.

El sonido de varios tacones rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. El rey se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero el joven tardó algo más en atreverse, casi sin fuerzas para enfrentarse con su misión. Sabiendo que detrás de él se encontraban las tres mujeres a las que habían estado esperando, Ash se tragó el malestar que había empezado a sentir y volvió la vista.

― Ya estamos listas.

Alice, unos pasos más adelantada que sus acompañantes, se había acercado a ellos para avisarles, con voz firme y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, a pesar de la despedida anterior.

El escolta asintió levemente, se inclinó con respeto antes los monarcas y se alejó despacio, en dirección al carro. Intentando pasar desapercibido, al menos durante los siguientes diez minutos, se acercó a su yegua de nuevo. El animal le miraba con sus ojos negros muy abiertos, sin dar señales de nerviosismo o de inquietud a pesar de la novedad que le suponía cargar con un peso tan grande sobre su espalda. Irónicamente, parecía estar más decidida que su dueño.

― Señor, cuando queráis podemos irnos.

Vira se encontraba junto a él, con las emociones algo más calmadas que la vez anterior. Ash suspiró. De verdad tenía ganas de poner rumbo hacia su casa.

El joven se aproximó a la puerta del carruaje que tenía más cerca y la abrió, cediéndole el paso a la mujer para que entrara en el vehículo. Cuando Vira subió el pequeño escalón y atravesó el umbral, el joven se volvió buscando a la última pasajera.

Tomada de las manos por su madre, Misty se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia. Sujetando todavía el pomo de la puertecilla, Ash no se movió de su posición y se quedó esperando pacientemente a que decidiera acercarse.

― Nos veremos en la boda, cielo. ― se despidió Alice tras besar la frente de su hija con cariño.

― Cuídate mucho, por favor. ― pidió el rey.

― Lo haré. ― prometió la joven sonriéndole.

Tras sus palabras de promesa, Misty se alejó a paso lento de sus padres. Cuando llegó al carruaje, su escolta seguía esperándola, con el hueco de la puerta despejado. Ante el gesto, la princesa dirigió sus grandes ojos hacia él y le sonrió con gratitud.

― Gracias. ― le dijo antes de subir al carro.

A pesar del embobamiento que le producía ver la sonrisa de la joven, Ash pudo distinguir un ligero destello cerca del inicio de su escote, que había titilado ligeramente cuando Misty se recogió el bajo del vestido. Cerrando la puerta tras la muchacha, el soldado sacudió la cabeza sin darle importancia. Con una vergonzosa sensación de alegría, se subió al asiento de madera que se situaba en la parte delantera y se hizo con las riendas de cuero áspero. Cuando se sintió bien acomodado y con los caballos atentos a los tirones de las cuerdas, dirigió su mirada hacia los reyes sureños, que le miraban atentamente.

― Cuidaré bien de ella. ― dijo con la sensación de haber dicho esa frase demasiadas veces en un mismo día.

― Lo sabemos. ― respondió Albert.

― Cuando lleguéis a tu reino, agradeceríamos que uno de los mensajeros de William nos avisara. ― pidió Alice con voz rogante.

― Así se hará, no se preocupe. ― prometió el joven con una sonrisa.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza como despedida, Ash atrajo las riendas hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que los dos caballos empezaran a tirar del vehículo. Solo cuando atravesaron el gran portón de la entrada del castillo, el joven se permitió relajarse, sin saber que tras la madera en la que se apoyaba, Misty apretaba entre sus manos el extremo de la cadenilla de plata que le rodeaba el cuello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monótono. Si Ash tenía que describir en una sola palabra el principio de su viaje de vuelta, sin duda habría elegido monótono. El tambaleo del carro y el constante ruido que hacían los cascos de los caballos al chocar contra el suelo parecía ser lo único que acompañaba al joven. Aunque lo había hecho cientos de veces en los últimos minutos, el escolta se apoyó en la madera frontal del carro que ejercía, para él, de respaldo, con la intención de intentar escuchar algo. Ni un sonido. Nada. Tanto silencio le inquietaba, ya que la idea de que las pasajeras no hablaran o hablaran demasiado bajo, no le gustaba nada.

El joven suspiró, dándose por vencido, y se incorporó de nuevo, alargando la mano hacia su izquierda para recoger el mapa que había estado mirando y que, durante unos minutos, había quedado olvidado. La poca luz que daba la luna hacía difícil la lectura del pergamino, pero Ash consiguió dar con lo que buscaba. Unos minutos más hacia delante y podrían pasar la noche en una posada que había cerca del final del camino. El soldado agradeció mentalmente su suerte. No tenía ganas de meterse entre la espesura del bosquecillo sin la luz del sol.

Con un movimiento de las riendas hizo que los dos caballos aumentaran el ritmo, plegó el mapa para guardarlo, y volvió a apoyarse en la madera. De nuevo, nada. El viaje iba a ser muy largo.

Antes de lo previsto, Ash fue capaz de distinguir una delgada columna de humo que revelaba la localización de la casona. Desviando solo un par de veces el carro, se vio delante de un gran claro verde, algunos metros alejados del camino que habían estado siguiendo, y en el que se extendía la posada de un tamaño superior al esperado. Poco a poco los animales fueron aminorando el paso hasta pararse, el escolta soltó las riendas con alivio y bajó del incómodo tablón de madera. Se sacudió las manos antes de acercarse lentamente a la puerta del vehículo y, cogiendo aire, agarró la manilla, la giró y miró hacia el interior.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban cara a cara, cada una sentada en un asiento diferente. Con uno de los cojines sobre su regazo, Misty se había acomodado en el rincón mullido del otro extremo y las cortinillas semitransparentes estaban apartadas, por lo que la joven parecía bastante entretenida mirando el exterior. Vira fue la primera en desviar la vista hacia el intruso, fijando su mirada en él con extrañeza. Solo cuando la princesa dejó olvidada la ventana y le miró, Ash se decidió a hablar.

― Hemos parado delante de una posada, alteza. He pensado que os vendría mejor dormir en una cama que en el carruaje.

― La verdad es que no me importaría pasar la noche sobre un colchón. ― bromeó la joven con una risilla. ― Gracias.

De repente, fue consciente de que apenas había mirado a la otra mujer desde que había abierto la puerta y, dominado por la vergüenza, se giró hacia Vira. Sin embargo, la dama había tomado la actitud del escolta como un gesto de cortesía y no parecía pensar nada raro. Suspirando, Ash se tragó la vergüenza y volvió a hablar, esta vez para las dos.

― Voy a pedir las habitaciones, no tardaré mucho.

El leve asentimiento de las pasajeras le dio al joven la señal que necesitaba. Inclinó la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la casona.

La madera que la constituía era bastante más nueva y mejor conservada de lo que uno podía esperar de un edificio situado en un lugar como aquel, pero Ash no se dejó sorprender demasiado. Giró la manilla brillante y empujó la pesada puerta para poder ingresar en el interior, haciendo sonar la campanilla que colgaba en el umbral. Toda la estructura de madera, las alfombras delgadas de un color rojizo que se encontraban repartidas por toda la estancia inferior y las pequeñas lámparas de aceite que estaban colocadas de manera que no quedaba nada en sombras, daba un ambiente algo hogareño al lugar. Con el presentimiento de haber acertado, el joven se acercó al mesón barnizado que tenía enfrente para pedir las habitaciones. Detrás de la mesa, en un mueble pequeño, se encontraban recogidas un montón de llavecitas medio oxidadas, al lado de una pluma y de un tintero casi vacío. Pero no había rastro de ningún propietario.

Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente, un ruido proveniente de una de las estancias del piso superior, seguido de unos pasos apresurados, le indicó que no estaba solo. Con rapidez, un chiquillo bajó las escaleras y se colocó tras el mesón, se arregló la camiseta y el delantal arrugado que llevaba puesto y miró a su cliente. A esa distancia, el escolta pudo distinguir en las mejillas ruborizadas del niño, numerosas pequitas que le hacían parecer más pequeño de lo que seguramente era. El delantal levemente manchado y la ropa desarreglada indicaban que el chico había estado trabajando durante un tiempo, y sus ojos claros reflejaban vergüenza. Ash no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente, sin querer dejar ver su diversión e incomodar al menor.

― Buenas noches, señor. ― saludó el pequeño cuando recuperó el aliento.

― Buenas noches. ― devolvió el saludo. ― Me gustaría hospedarme aquí esta noche. ¿Crees que podrías darme dos habitaciones? ― preguntó a pesar del montoncillo de llaves que había visto antes.

El niño asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar lo que le había pedido. Entendiendo que quería las habitaciones juntas, cogió dos llaves que tenían grabados números consecutivos.

― Aquí tiene, señor. Los cuartos se encuentran en la planta de arriba, muy cerca de las escaleras. ― indicó ofreciéndole su pedido.

Con un agradecimiento y una sonrisa amable, Ash recogió las llaves y salió al exterior para ir en busca de sus acompañantes. Suponía que debían de estar cansadas, no estaban acostumbradas a viajar ni al constante traqueteo del carruaje.

Desde lejos pudo distinguir las figuras de las dos mujeres que buscaba, situadas al lado del vehículo que llevaba en la misma posición desde que se había marchado. Con un par de maletas oscuras apoyadas en el césped cuidado, Misty y Vira desviaron la mirada hacia él cuando salió de la posada, al oír el aviso de la campanilla, y esperaron a que se acercara a ellas.

― Aquí tenéis. ― Ash alargó la mano y dejó caer una de las llavecitas en la palma de Vira. ― Mi habitación es la que está al lado, si surge algún problema avisadme en cualquier momento. No os preocupéis ― dijo al ver que la dama de compañía se agachaba con la intención de agarrar las bolsas. ― Yo me encargaré de llevar vuestras cosas. Podéis ir subiendo para acomodaros.

Sin querer pararse, evitando así mirar directamente a la princesa, el soldado se dirigió hacia la puerta del carro para asegurar los pequeños cierres, y cogió las maletas. Llegó a ver como Vira agarraba del brazo a Misty y la conducía hacia delante, antes de adelantarlas para abrir la puerta y, así, cederles el paso a ambas mujeres. Subió los escalones contándolos mentalmente y, al llegar al número 23, dejó las escaleras atrás, mirando hacia los lados en busca de las habitaciones. Cuando divisó el número 503 entallado en la parte alta de una de las pesadas puertas, se acercó y dejó el equipaje apoyado en el umbral. Eran más pesadas de lo que parecía.

Vira andó hacia él y metió la llave en una cerradura igual de oxidada, giró la muñeca hasta oír un cliqueo y, después, empujó hacia dentro. Con la entrada despejada, tanto Vira como Ash esperaron a que fuera Misty la primera en adentrarse en el interior del cuarto y, solo entonces, se dispusieron a seguirla. El escolta recogió las pertenencias de las viajeras, las dejó en el primer sitio libre que vio y con un ligero suspiro, captó la atención de las mujeres.

― Creo que sería conveniente partir mañana temprano. ¿Habría algún problema?

― En absoluto ― habló la princesa por primera vez en toda la noche.

― Bien, entonces nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora. Si hay algún problema, avisadme. Buenas noches ― se despidió el joven.

Con una reverencia de cortesía, Ash se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Unos segundos después se apoyó sin cuidado en la pared, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y relajarse durante unos breves minutos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche, al contrario de lo que había pensado Ash, era muy calurosa. Demasiado. A pesar de estar a varias horas de distancia del palacio Waterflower, el calor sureño parecía haberles seguido y se divertía haciendo pegajosas las sábanas. El joven se sacudió por tercera vez las delgadas mantas de encima y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. No estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia del frío que tanto adoraba, por lo que el calor estaba causando estragos, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto y la nuca, en un intento de secarse el sudor, completamente agobiado por el clima a pesar de estar semidesnudo. Miró a su alrededor con al esperanza de poder refrescarse de alguna manera. Las tenues cortinas que se encontraban en la pared de al lado le dio una pequeña esperanza.

Se levantó del colchón pegajoso, se vistió los pantalones que había dejado tirados al pie de la cama, y se encaminó hacia las largas cortinas, corriendo cada una de ellas hacia lados opuestos, descubriendo lo que él buscaba. Una puerta de cristal que daba a una pequeña terraza situada en la parte de atrás de la posada. Con mejor ánimo, Ash abrió la puertecilla transparente y salió al exterior, apoyándose en la barandilla oscura para disfrutar del ligero aire que le llegaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento eliminara el sudor y el calor que había llegado a odiar en unas horas, enfriándole poco a poco todo el cuerpo. Aunque no era el frío helador del norte, Ash suspiró con gran alivio ante el agradable cambio de temperatura. Tan relajado estaba que el suave cliqueo de la terraza contigua pasó desapercibido para él.

Cuando creyó que su habitación había dejado de ser algo parecido a una sauna, se medio incorporó, dispuesto a volver a entrar e intentar dormir. Se estiró ruidosamente, saliendo de su ensoñamiento y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando una voz le hizo pararse en seco.

― Buenas noches Ash.

El corazón le subió hasta la garganta con gran velocidad al mirar hacia su derecha con sobresalto. En la terraza que tenía al lado, Misty le miraba con una expresión divertida. Se había quitado los adornillos que, por alguna razón que no entendía, las mujeres llevaban en el pelo casi con obligación. Los tacones habían sido sustituidos por unas bailarinas planas, lo que le permitió al joven descubrir que él era algo más alto de lo que había parecido en un principio, y Misty había dejado el largo vestido verde olvidado, llevando un camisoncillo blanco que le rozaba las rodillas en su lugar. Ash supuso que, al contrario que él, la princesa se cubría con una bata clara por su costumbre al exagerado calor de su hogar, aunque la seda no tenía pinta de abrigar demasiado.

Al ver a la joven de esa manera tan natural, el escolta no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente si él tendría derecho a observar aquella imagen. Consciente de la respuesta desagradable, decidió abandonar sus pensamientos. Pero eso fue casi peor.

Cuando desvió la vista de la mujer, su mirada se fijó en su propio cuerpo, y fue en ese momento en el que se acordó de su ligera vestimenta. Ver su torso completamente al descubierto le provocó una agria sensación de vergüenza, sentimiento que se reflejó en su cara, y que ayudo a Misty a averiguar que le pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta, se rió con diversión, a pesar del rubor que coloreó sus mejillas del mismo rojo que las de él.

Al oír la risa cantarina de la princesa, el bochorno del joven soldado aumentó y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para ir en busca de una camiseta o una chaqueta que le cubriera.

― No te preocupes ― dijo la joven al descubrir sus intenciones. ― Creo que, por esta vez, podemos descansar de tanta educación y cortesía.

Asombrado tanto por su petición como por la forma de hablarle, dejando el usted a parte, Ash se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, antes de volver a su posición inicial con lentitud. Al contrario, la princesa parecía completamente relajada. Había apoyado ambas manos en la barandilla y dejaba que el viento jugara con su pelo, despejándolo de su cara. Con el rostro y el cuello al descubierto, Ash pudo ver una cadena larga de plata que llevaba la chica recogida en su nuca con un broche. En el extremo colgaba una figurilla brillante que el joven no pudo distinguir desde su posición, debido al constante movimiento del colgante producido por el aire. Misty se giró hacia él con la intención de decir algo, pero al ver la cara intrigada que tenía su acompañante, siguió el rumbo de su vista. Cuando supo lo que le pasaba, sonrió ligeramente y recogió el final del collar en la palma de su mano. Con dos dedos, agarró una parte de la cadena, de manera que la figura colgante quedó a la vista.

― Me lo dio mi madre antes de partir ― explicó.

Era una pequeña lágrima semitransparente, con algunos reflejos azules, que tenía pinta de ser extremadamente delicado. Ash lo miró con curiosidad, suponiendo que sería de cristal.

― Es algo así como el emblema de mi familia ― rió Misty.

Ash sonrió, sin poder evitar pensar que el amuleto iba muy acorde con ella.

― Es muy bonito ― dijo el joven complaciéndola.

― Y a la luz del sol es aún mejor ― indicó la chica con entusiasmo.

Como si la luna pudiera igualar la luz solar, se giró hacia el pequeño satélite y elevó el colgante hacia él. La sonrisilla que se le había formado al soldado en la cara se fue borrando poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de la excesiva fuerza con la que Misty agarraba el extremo de la cadena.

― Podrás viajar hacia el sur cuando queráis ... quiero decir, cuando quieras ― se rectificó con esfuerzo tras la mirada reprobatoria de su compañera.

Suspirando, la princesa recogió la cadenilla.

― Lo se. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

― Puede que el sol no sea tan fuerte en el norte, pero se reflejará de la misma manera en la lágrima ― intentó bromar el chico. ― Te gustará mi reino ― dijo al ver que su bromilla no había hecho efecto.

― En el fondo, se que me acabaré acostumbrando ― sonrió ella levemente.

Como la joven no parecía tener ninguna intención de seguir hablando, el escolta escudriñó su rostro, intentando averiguar aquello que la atormentaba.

― Solo espero acostumbrarme a todo lo demás ― dijo Misty con un hilo de voz y mirándole casi con apuro.

Ash lo entendió casi de inmediato.

― William es un buen hombre, princesa ― animó el joven sin evitar referirse a ella con algo de educación. ― Estoy seguro de que te acabará gustando.

― Ese hombre no me quiere, Ash ― explicó la chica sin perder su leve sonrisa.

A pesar del cambio de ritmo que sufrió su pulso al oír a la princesa llamarle por su nombre, el joven la miró con entendimiento. Misty no estaba preocupada por el cambio de hogar, la separación de sus padres, el largo viaje o la boda. Era la idea de tener que abandonar su reino por un rey al que, simplemente, le era conveniente casarse, lo que la quemaba por dentro.

Ash abrió la boca con la intención de decir algunas palabras que pudieran ayudar, pero lo único que consiguió fue proporcionarle a la joven una imagen bastante cómica, boqueando durante unos segundos.

― Creo que voy a ir acostándome de nuevo ― dijo la princesa con una sonrisa algo más sincera. ― Si Vira se despierta y me ve aquí fuera, seguro que me regañará.

― Está bien. Yo ... también voy a intentar dormir algo ― respondió con voz ronca.

― Nos vemos por la mañana Ash ― se despidió Misty, como si le hubiera gustado decir su nombre. ― Buenas noches.

Y, con un ligero movimiento de mano y sonriendo, la chica se perdió en el interior de su habitación. En el otro lado, el soldado se quedó inmóvil, observando la terraza que se había quedado vacía. Cerró los puños inconscientemente, con un nudo en la garganta. La preocupación de Misty le había provocado una desagradable sensación, sintiéndose casi como un verdugo al llevarla hacia un futuro que ella ni siquiera quería. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

_Ya tengo la idea del siguiente capítulo, pero me temo que no puedo prometer subirlo pronto. Sigo igual de agobiada que antes y los exámenes que me esperan a partir de ahora son peores, me preocupan aún más._

_Aún así, intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible :)_

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Se que no tengo perdón por la graaaaaaaaan t__ardanza. No era mi intención retrasarme tanto con la actualización del nuevo capítulo, pero no he podido antes, de verdad. Con los exámenes no me había ido demasiado bien antes de Navidad y al jugarme la entrada a la universidad y a la carrera que llevo deseando tanto tiempo, me he tenido que dedicar totalmente a los estudios. Es por eso que no he tenido apenas tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que en mis estudios, y el tiempo para escribir (y para pasar el borrador al ordenador) ha sido mínimo. Espero que puedan perdonarme. _

_Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de Jaque Mate que debería haber estado publicado hace varias semanas, espero de verdad que les guste y que lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

**Jaque Mate.**

**Capítulo 4**

A las 9 de la mañana, en el sur no hacía falta tapar las ventanas con las cortinas para evitar que los rayos del sol penetraran en las habitaciones. Pero Ash no había pensado que lejos de su casa, esas cosas cambiaban. Antes de lo que él había previsto, el cuarto se llenó de luz, molestándole en la cara y obligándole a despertarse. El joven se giró hacia el lado contrario, refunfuñando por lo bajo, con la intención de seguir durmiendo aunque fuera poco tiempo. Sin embargo, al desperezarse notó la humedad de la cama que había conseguido obviar toda la noche, por lo que le fue imposible acomodarse en una nueva postura. Con cansancio y algo enfadado por su torpeza, se levantó con lentitud y, aún con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a las cortinas para volver a dejar la habitación en la penumbra que tanto apreciaba. Al tapar de nuevo la ventana, Ash fue capaz de abrir los ojos sin miedo a cegarse. Por un momento acarició la idea de volver a dormirse, pero el simple pensamiento de estar envuelto en las sábanas pegajosas le quitó las ganas con gran rapidez. Echó un vistazo por la habitación, localizando las prendas que había dejado tiradas sin cuidado y cuando aceptó mentalmente que sus horas de sueño habían acabado, recogió la ropa para vestirse. Con la bruma del sueño, fue cubriéndose su desnudez con torpeza, colocándose primero los pantalones y después la olvidada camiseta. Mirando la cama deshecha, supuso que habría alguien en la posada encargado de colocar la habitación, por lo que recogió el poco equipaje que tenía repartido por la estancia y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Introdujo la llavecita que había tenido guardada en su bolsillo en la cerradura, la giró hasta asegurar el cerrojo y se dirigió hacia la planta de abajo. El sonido de sus pasos sobre los escalones casi hizo eco en la silenciosa sala, lo que le indicó a Ash que era el primero en levantarse. Justo cuando iba a salir al exterior en un intento de pasar el rato hasta que el resto de la casona se despertara, el sonido seco proveniente de las escaleras le hizo darse la vuelta. El chiquillo que le había atendido el día anterior bajaba de la planta superior, al parecer con menos nervios que antes, y se situó detrás del mesón que había enfrente de la entrada principal. Al percatarse de la mirada fija de su cliente, el chico levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió con educación.

― Buenos días, señor ―saludó. ― El desayuno estará listo dentro de un momento, si se sienta en una de las mesas se lo serviremos en seguida ―le dijo señalando una sala que se encontraba a su derecha.

Asintiendo, Ash dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia una de las mesitas enmanteladas que había tras el hueco de la puerta que le había indicado el niño. Grupos de sillas mullidas y de mesas cubiertas con manteles era lo único que se encontraba en el cuarto, con algunas lámparas que iluminarían por la noche. El joven se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, hundiéndose ligeramente en el asiento, dándose cuenta en ese momento del hambre con el que se había levantado. Miró por el cristal mientras esperaba, agradeciendo el buen tiempo que hacía y que parecía que se iba a mantener durante todo el día. A lo lejos distinguió un par de sombras que le hicieron volver un poco a la realidad y fijarse en ellas. Pronto reconoció a Ponyta y al caballo blanco, del que desconocía el nombre, en un recinto semejante a un establo. Sonrió al ver que ambos estaban bien.

El ruido de los cubiertos le hizo mirar hacia delante, observando cómo el chico iba colocando un abundante desayuno encima de la mesa. Por un momento el joven soldado pensó que sería imposible acabar con toda esa cantidad de comida él solo, pero abandonó con rapidez tan absurda idea. Cuando el niño se incorporó, éste miró hacia la puerta y señaló la mesa inclinándose levemente.

― Por aquí, alteza.

Sabiendo de antemano a quien se dirigía el chiquillo, Ash se giró para mirar en la misma dirección, encontrándose con sus dos compañeras de viaje encaminándose hacia él. Sin ninguna señal que diera a entender que había pasado parte de la noche en la terraza, Misty se acercó con una sonrisa y decidió sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, quedando cara a cara con su escolta. Vira, que venía pisándole los talones a la princesa, se sentó al lado de la joven y, tras colocarse y dar las gracias al niño, alargó la mano hacia una de las frutas, con la intención de empezar a desayunar. El que no se molestara siquiera en saludar, en un principio preocupó a Ash, pensando que a lo mejor se había enterado de su conversación nocturna con Misty, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse en eso.

― Buenos días ―saludó la joven que se encontraba enfrente, obligándole a volver al mundo real.

― Buenos días princesa ―devolvió el saludo.

Ash supuso que la vuelta a la cortesía se debía a la presencia de otras personas en la estancia, sobre todo por Vira, pero eso no evitó que el joven sintiera un vacío. Oírla dirigirse a él llamándole por su nombre la noche anterior había sonado demasiado bien.

Cuando su tripa le recordó que la comida que había sobre la mesa se podía comer, el soldado decidió dejar de lado sus ideas y se dispuso a desayunar. Llenó su estómago lo necesario y, sabiendo que las mujeres tardarían algo más en terminar, se dispuso a aprovechar el poco tiempo a solas que le iba a faltar durante el viaje. Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, se levantó con rapidez y acercó de nuevo el asiento a la mesa antes de dirigirse a sus acompañantes.

― Iré a preparar el carruaje.

― De acuerdo ―dijo Misty.― ¿Sería mucha molestia llevar nuestro equipaje? Está allí, junto a la puerta ―pidió señalando la entrada.

El joven asintió, inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el umbral de la puerta para recoger las maletas. Agarró las bolsas y se dispuso a salir sin querer darse la vuelta de nuevo. Hizo que la campanilla que se encontraba colgada en la salida, cantara al abrir la puerta y estuvo atento del sonidillo durante los primeros metros que recorrió. Pero el aire fresco que le revolvió el pelo y se coló en el cuello de su camiseta atrajo su atención enseguida. Como había echado de menos algo de ese frío, aunque fuera leve. Con mejor humor, se dirigió con paso lento hacia el carro que había situado la noche anterior cerca del establo en el que se divertían ambos caballos. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo con su yegua, decidió que iba a ser mejor guardar primero las pertenencias que cargaba. Anduvo la poca distancia que le quedaba hasta el vehículo, desbloqueó los diminutos cierres de una de las puertas y colocó las maletas en un lado. Preguntándose mentalmente que habría guardado en las bolsas, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a acercar a los animales para engancharles las riendas de nuevo. Al verle, Ponyta se acercó a él con rapidez, como si estuviera deseando que Ash le acariciara. Riendo por el aparente entusiasmo de la yegua, el joven no se hizo de rogar, alargando la mano hacia sus oscuras crines. Por detrás, fue capaz de ver como el caballo del rey también se acercaba, con paso mucho más lento, hacia ellos. Con algo de preocupación, el soldado acercó la otra mano hacia su hocico, pero como el caballo no dio señales de nerviosismo, se atrevió a acariciarle de igual manera. Realmente le resultaba desagradable tener que atar a los animales al carro, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería marcharse. Los condujo hacia la parte delantera del vehículo y empezó a colocarles las riendas con cuidado, comprobando que tiraban lo suficiente para que los caballos notaran cuando tenían que cambiar de dirección, pero que no les hiciera daño.

Justo cuando terminó de asegurar las cuerdas, oyó la campana de la posada a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta, observando como la princesa y su dama se acercaban, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Cuanto antes reanudaran su viaje, mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de escuchar solamente el trote de los animales de nuevo, en esta ocasión Ash lo agradeció. No había descansado demasiado esa noche y el silencio le proporcionaba una sensación de paz a la que se había ido mal acostumbrando durante la mañana. Desde que había dirigido el carro hacia el camino del bosquecillo, apenas había tocado el mapa y se pudo permitir disfrutar del sonidillo de la vegetación. Realmente le gustaba pasar por allí bajo la luz del día. Solo cuando el calor empezó a ser un poco más molesto, el soldado salió del ensoñamiento en el que había estado durante demasiado tiempo, y miró hacia el cielo. Las copas de los árboles tapaban el sol casi por completo, pero fue capaz de intuir que quedaba poco para que fuera mediodía. Suponiendo que las dos pasajeras querrían descansar cuando llegase el momento, cogió el mapa y lo inspeccionó en busca de algún sitio que le pudiera servir. Al estar en medio del bosque, sabía que tendrían que ingeniárselas para comer y dormir entre la espesura, pero no les vendría mal encontrar una zona algo más cómoda. Una mancha azul pintada en el pergamino le llamó la atención. Un gran lago se habría paso entre la vegetación, lo que suponía agua y, seguramente, algunos árboles frutales de los que podían aprovecharse. Contento por su descubrimiento, marcó mentalmente la ruta y tiró ligeramente de las riendas. El olor del agua atrajo enseguida a ambos caballos, por lo que Ash apenas tuvo que guiarlos por los diferentes atajos. Cuando la humedad fue apreciable hasta para él, una agria sensación empezó a apoderarse de su garganta, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de la sed que tenía. Y por el trote apresurado de los animales, no era el único. Por suerte, el lago no quedaba demasiado lejos y en cuestión de segundos fueron capaces de apreciar el azul transparente destacando entre los diferentes tonos de verde. Ash hizo que el carro se detuviera con un seco movimiento de muñeca, se bajó de su alto asiento y se dirigió hacia la yegua y el corpulento caballo, consciente de la necesidad de agua que tenían. Una vez que sintieron que el peso de las riendas desaparecía, trotaron unos metros y hundieron los hocicos en la orilla del lago con gran rapidez. Al verlos tan apresurados, el joven se maldijo mentalmente. La próxima vez no se tomaría el calor del sol de media tarde tan a la ligera. Pensar en el clima que tanto odiaba, hizo que la garganta le picara de nuevo, así que se dispuso a recorrer lo poco que le separaba de una de las puertas del carruaje. Sin entender demasiado bien el por qué, cuando lo pensó más tarde, llamó ligeramente como pidiendo permiso y abrió la puerta, observando como las dos mujeres que estaban acomodadas en el interior le miraban, esperando una explicación sobre el repentino parón.

― Hemos parado en un lago, alteza ―empezó a hablar sin poder abandonar su reciente manía de dirigirse solo a la más joven.― Los animales estaban sedientos y he pensado que no os vendría mal un descanso antes de acampar esta noche.

Sin hacer caso a la cara casi asustada de Vira al oír "acampar", Misty le sonrió con sinceridad.

― Gracias. Creo que de verdad necesito estirar las piernas.

Ash asintió y se alejó, camino del lago, deseoso de saciar su sed. Colocándose al lado de su yegua, sumergió ambas manos, las juntó en un intento de formar algo parecido a un cuenco y, emergiéndolas, dirigió la poca cantidad de agua clara que había conseguido reunir hacia su boca. Repitiendo el proceso dos o tres veces más, el escozor de garganta se fue aliviando, permitiendo al soldado suspirar con tranquilidad y mirar hacia su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando observó que el lago era mucho más amplio y azul de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento, en el que seguramente se hundiría si andaba unos cuantos metros hacia el interior. Las picudas orillas eran totalmente verdes, repletas de pequeñas hierbas y plantas que aprovechaban el mejor sitio del claro, al parecer, para recoger el agua que necesitaban. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario, se felicitó mentalmente al percatarse de la gran cantidad de manzanos que había supuesto que encontrarían, y que les iba a facilitar el cobijo y algo de comida aquella noche. Intentando no sonreír cuando la imagen de la expresión horrorizada de Vira ante la palabra _acampada_ le vino a la mente de nuevo, se alejó sin prisa de la orilla en la que se había colocado para beber agua y se dispuso a recoger las riendas que debían de seguir en el suelo. El joven se agachó, deshizo un par de nudos que se habían formado con el ajetreo de los caballos y las apartó para que no estorbasen. Al alzar los brazos para colocarlas en la parte delantera del carruaje, pudo ver por encima de su hombro a Vira, sentada en el escalón de la puerta por la que él mismo las había avisado del temporal descanso. En un principio, su intención había sido dejarla tranquila, pero al notar que no estaba acompañada, frunció el ceño extrañado. Rodeó el vehículo, disminuyendo el ritmo al pasar al lado de la ventana contraria, pero lo único que vio fue la espalda de Vira a través de la ventana. Terminó de dar la vuelta y se dirigió a ella con la mayor suavidad y respeto posible.

― ¿Dónde está la princesa?

La mujer pareció salir de su ensoñamiento y le miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

― Ha ido a observar el lago más de cerca. Al parecer la vista desde aquí no era lo suficientemente buena.

Ash dirigió su mirada, algo sorprendido por el repentino interés de la joven por el agua, hacia las orillas verdes intentando verla. Aquel día, Misty había decidido ponerse un vestidillo blanco, por lo que al soldado no le fue difícil encontrarla entre tantos colores distintos. Despidiéndose en voz baja de Vira, echó a andar hacia la princesa. Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que supuso que no se había percatado de su presencia. Por un momento, la idea de aprovechar el momento para acercarse con lentitud y asustarla le pasó por la mente, pero era consciente de que ese tipo de cosas no le estaban permitidas, a pesar de lo atractiva que le había parecido su ocurrencia. Suspiró con pesadez.

― Alteza.

Misty parpadeó con lentitud y se giró hacia él, como si estuviera sorprendida de verle allí. Sin embargo, su expresión de sorpresa desapareció rápidamente, siendo sustituida oír la cara risueña que la caracterizaba y le sonrió. Ash maldijo mentalmente aquella sonrisa.

― Dime Ash.

― Me preguntaba qué hacéis aquí sola ―consiguió decir con el tono de cortesía que correspondía, luchando contra las ganas de hablar con ella como la última noche, al oírla llamarle por su nombre.

La joven aumentó su sonrisa antes de mirar al lago de nuevo.

― Es que... nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del agua.

El soldado percibió tanto alegría contenida como algo de tristeza en su voz. Echó un vistazo al lago antes de volver a mirar a su acompañante, Se le hacía difícil pensar que alguien que había pasado toda su vida cerca del mar, no hubiera tenido siquiera una oportunidad de acercarse al agua. Misty dejó de observar hacia su derecha y al darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía el joven de delante de ella, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

― Hay cosas que no están bien vistas. Y que una princesa pase la tarde en traje de baño jugando con las olas, es una de ellas.

Ash intentó disimular la cara de incredulidad que seguro que tenía, desviando de nuevo la mirada. Sabía con certeza que el tipo de vida que él llevaba no tenía nada que ver con la vida de la realeza, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera tanta diferencia entre una y otra. La buena imagen de la familia real era demasiado importante, hasta el punto de tener que privarse de ciertas cosas que, para el resto del pueblo, eran totalmente cotidianas. Supuso que la piel tan blanquecina de la chica se debía a ese motivo, se había pasado la vida en un palacio lujoso, preocupándose más por si el vestido que había elegido para la siguiente gala era adecuado, que por hacer lo que realmente haría alguien de su edad.

― No me mires así ―rio Misty.

― P-Perdón... no quería incomodaros ―se apresuró él a disculparse.

La chica rio al oír la voz apurada de su compañero, en un intento de evitar que se notara el dolor que le había producido ver lástima en su rostro. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se aseguró de tener pintada una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara antes de volver a hablar.

― Creo que voy a volver. Vira se molestará si tardo demasiado.

― Bien. Yo iré al otro lado para recoger algunas manzanas, tengo la sensación de que nos servirán más adelante.

Misty asintió y se alejó de su lado con tranquilidad. Una vez que estuvo solo, Ash suspiró con fuerza. Sintiéndose cansado de repente, echó a andar, rodeó la orilla del lago y dejó de lado el carruaje, levantando la mirada cuando la sombra de los árboles frutales tapó los rayos del sol. Montones de manzanas rojas le rodeaban, poniéndole difícil la elección de alguna de ellas. Sin ganas de pasar demasiado tiempo con la princesa y Vira, decidió ir recogiendo poco a poco las frutas, obligándose a sí mismo a realizar varios viajes para tener la cantidad necesaria. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló en un intento de formar algo parecido a una bolsa. El soldado alargó la mano hacia la rama que quedaba más cerca y comenzó a agarrar las manzanas. Cuando la chaqueta sostenía cinco o seis frutas, Ash dejó de desnudar al árbol y volvió al claro del lago. Con sorpresa, descubrió que el carro estaba totalmente despejado, pero prefirió aprovechar el momento antes que ponerse a pensar demasiado en la situación. Se acercó con paso apresurado hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y abrió las puertezuelas de madera que escondían un pequeño hueco en el que descansaban unas cestas marrones. Destapó una de ellas, revelando una cantidad de comida que sería suficiente para cuatro días, y depositó en el interior las pocas manzanas que llevaba en su chaqueta. Cuando cerró las puertas de la parte de atrás, se dispuso a recoger más piezas, con la intención de mantenerse entretenido durante un rato, pero cometió el error de mirar a su alrededor, dando así con las mujeres a las que no había visto en un primer momento. Vira se había mantenido algo alejada, pero al parecer le había permitido a la más joven acercarse más a la orilla del lago, acompañada de los caballos. Ash se quedó parado en su sitio, mirando la escena que se producía delante de él. Misty se encontraba a varios centímetros del inicio del lago, con una mano en el hocico del gran caballo blanco de su padre. Ponyta parecía que se debatía entre acercarse a la chica o seguir donde se encontraba, con las pezuñas sumergidas en el agua. La princesa se dio cuenta de la indecisión de la yegua y extendió ambas manos hacia ella, dejando de acariciar al caballo y poniendo toda su atención en Ponyta. Cuando el animal se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, la expresión de Misty se fue haciendo más suave, como alentando a la yegua a seguir. Llegó un momento en el que la joven pudo apoyar las manos en su hocico. Con cara de alegría, Misty se atrevió a ir más lejos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la yegua. Ante esta imagen, Ash se adelantó un par de pasos hacia el lago bastante intranquilo, pero al ver que la estampa no cambiaba con el paso de los segundos, se detuvo en seco. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, adentrándose de nuevo entre la espesura de los árboles frutales sin querer mirar atrás. Ponyta era el animal más irascible con el que había tratado y él fue catalogado como afortunado al conseguir acercarse. Pero eso no era necesario que Misty lo supiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche había luna llena. Ash estaba seguro de eso porque llevaba toda la noche en vela contando las numerosas estrellas que veía y, al llegar al número trescientos treinta y dos, se detuvo a observar la luna. Cerró los ojos por enésima vez para intentar dormirse, dio un par de vueltas en su cama improvisada sobre la hierba, y acabó levantándose con enfado, con cara de sueño seguramente y sin poder adormilarse ni un poco. Se puso de pie y se sacudió con fuerza los pantalones antes de mirar hacia el carruaje. Vira y Misty se habían acomodado en los asientos del interior del vehículo, por lo que Ash supuso que las dos estarían durmiendo. Bufó con cabreo y miró hacia el lado contrario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pudiera entretener o que le ayudara a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que amaneciera. Sin demasiadas opciones, el joven echó a andar hacia los árboles frutales. Cogió una de las manzanas y le dio un bocado. Con curiosidad, y demasiadas ganas de llenar la mente con algo, se adentró algo más entre los manzanos. Sin embargo, se vio bastante frustrado. Lo único interesante que consiguió en su recorrido de varios minutos, que a él se le hicieron eternos, fue encontrar alguna que otra manzana verde que contrastaba con las grandes manzanas rojas. Sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo al verse rodeado de frutas sin madurar, Ash decidió volver al claro. Molesto, cansado y ya sin ninguna esperanza de quedarse dormido, dio media vuelta y salió de la espesura. La idea de acomodarse de nuevo en la hierba y seguir contando estrellas desapareció de su mente al darse cuenta de que no era el único que estaba despierto. Una figura se encontraba en la orilla del lago, lo suficientemente adelantada como para que el agua le rozara los pies. Al tener los ojos cerrados y el resto de los sentidos demasiado concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta de que el soldado había interrumpido si soledad. Parecía que Misty tampoco podía dormir. Una vocecilla interna intentó convencer a Ash para irse a dormir y dejar tranquilo a la chica, pero algo más fuerte en su mente le impulsaba a acercarse a ella, haciendo la voz cada vez más lejana según avanzaba. El crujido de alguna de las ramitas que el joven pisó llamó la atención de Misty. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

― Disculpe ―se apresuró a disculparse.― No quería asustaros.

Aunque Misty intentó seguir con el papel que le correspondía, la vergüenza que le producía haber sido descubierta pudo con ella, coloreando de rojo sus mejillas y obligándola a bajar la mirada.

― Ni avergonzaros ―el rubor de la princesa no le pasó desapercibido a su acompañante, produciéndole sentimientos contradictorios de ternura y algo de arrepentimiento por incomodarla.

― No estoy avergonzada ―replicó ella alzando la cabeza y mirándole, en un intento de recuperar su compostura. Ash rio mentalmente, pero se esforzó en no reflejar su diversión. Fue en ese momento en el que se percató de un detalle en el que no había caído antes. El agua del lago le llegaba a la chica por los tobillos. Sorprendido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor disimuladamente. Pocos metros a su derecha, la princesa había dejado sus zapatillos de un blanco impoluto. Volviendo la mirada hacia delante, observó a la joven con atención. Seguía con los ojos clavados en los suyos, con la cabeza alta para simular serenidad, pero sus mejillas la delataban. Tenía ambas manos sujetando el bajo de su vestido para evitar que se mojara, retorciéndolo sin demasiada fuerza. Al ver que el escolta no desviaba la mirada, la incomodidad y el bochorno de la princesa fue aumentando poco a poco. Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el peso de su mirada, fijó la vista en sus tobillos.

― No quería irme sin... probar ―dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Ash la miró con entendimiento. La misma vocecilla que había intentado detenerle antes, parecía que había cambiado de opinión y esta vez estaba convencida de que el chico tenía que hacer algo. El problema era que no sabía exactamente qué.

― Crees que no debería, ¿verdad?

El tono apurado de Misty le llamó la atención. Al parecer, la princesa se había dejado llevar por un impulso que llevaba todo el día conteniendo y al ser descubierta, el arrepentimiento la estaba dominando.

― En absoluto ―respondió él con voz firme.― En vuestro lugar, estoy convencido de que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Al oír la respuesta, ella le miró a la cara. Cuando estuvo segura de que Ash hablaba en serio y no lo decía por mejorar su estado de ánimo, sonrió con gratitud y alivio. El joven se felicitó mentalmente. Sabía que era eso lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, a pesar de ocultarlo con arrepentimiento. Misty se giró levemente, mirando hacia el interior del gran lago.

― Tengo la sensación de que me estoy dejando demasiadas cosas sin hacer. Y cuando este viaje acabe, se me habrá terminado la breve oportunidad que tengo.

― ¿Para hacer lo que quiera? ―preguntó el chico.

― Se podría decir ―rio ella mirándole de nuevo.― Lo que quiero es vivir cosas nuevas... nuevas sensaciones, antes de encerrarme de nuevo en un palacio.

Ash se quedó con la mirada fija en la joven, debatiéndose en su interior. Su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez según la idea que le había surgido se iba haciendo cada vez mejor. Cogió aire, intentando acumular el valor que necesitaba, antes de hablar.

― Yo podría ayudaros ―dijo lentamente, cuidando las palabras y su tono para evitar ser malinterpretado.

― ¿Eh? ―Misty le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender demasiado lo que el chico quería decir.

― Podría ayudar ―repitió esta vez más firme.― Pero primero necesitaría vuestro permiso.

La joven no desvió la vista, en busca de un mínimo indicio de burla. Al ver que Ash le devolvía la mirada sin vacilar, se inquietó. La mezcla de curiosidad, excitación y algo de miedo, hizo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara un poco.

― Supongo... supongo que te doy permiso ―le dijo al escolta con voz temblorosa.

Ash asintió con lentitud y se acercó a ella en un par de pasos. Misty le oyó inspirar con fuerza y unos segundos después, sintió como le susurraba al oído:

― Bien.

Antes de que la chica recapacitara sobre su decisión, el joven aprovechó que estaba inclinado para alargar uno de sus brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y colocar el otro en su espalda. Con rapidez, la levantó. Al verse en volandas, Misty no dudó en rodear el cuello de Ash fuertemente, con una exclamación de sorpresa. Sin querer pensar demasiado en lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de la princesa pegado al suyo, empezó a andar hacia la zona más profunda del lago, notando el frío y la humedad del agua cada vez más cerca de la cadera. Cuando el agua llegó a la altura suficiente como para volver a mojar los tobillos de la joven, Ash se detuvo. Miró a la chica con curiosidad, percatándose en ese momento de que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, entre emocionada y asustada, sin suavizar en absoluto el agarre. Esta vez sin nervios, el soldado se rio, provocando que ella le mirara con curiosidad.

― Espero que no me odiéis por esto.

― ¿Por cogerme en brazos de repente y llevarme a una zona en la que seguramente no pueda apoyar los pies en el fondo sin ahogarme?

― Por eso ―dijo él sin poder disimular su diversión.― Y por lo que voy a hacer ahora.

― ¿Qué vas a...?

No le dio tiempo a acabar. Antes de que pudiera hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba, Ash dobló sus rodillas, hundiéndose en el interior del lago y llevándose a la chica con él. Notando que Misty se soltaba unos segundos más tarde, la dejó alejarse de él e impulsándose ligeramente en el fondo, emergió a la superficie. Se tambaleó levemente ante el repentino peso extra que parecía haber adquirido su ropa, despejó su cara de mechones negros empapados y dirigió la mirada hacia delante, esperando que la princesa saliera a la superficie. Cuando habían pasado los suficientes minutos como para empezar a poner nervioso al soldado, la joven salió. Siendo más baja que él, parecía que no podía apoyarse en la arenilla del suelo con facilidad, por lo que se acercó a ella con rapidez y la cogió por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo de nuevo y sosteniéndola. Ash cerró los ojos, en espera de una oleada de insultos debido a la gran osadía que le había llevado a actuar así, a pesar de haber pedido permiso de una manera o de otra. Pero no fue eso lo que oyó. Risas. Oía risas. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el ligero temblor que padecía el cuerpo de su acompañante no era por el frío, la vergüenza o incluso el enfado que creía que tenía, sino porque se estaba riendo. Misty se separó apenas unos centímetros de su lado y le miró. Tenía todo el pelo anaranjado de un tono o dos más oscuro, llegando casi a rojo, pegado completamente a la cara y al cuello, mientras que la parte del vestido que le quedaba a la vista se había adherido a su cuerpo, exaltando aún más sus curvas. Ante la imagen, Ash se tragó saliva fuertemente. Pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso. Aprovechando el leve despiste del chico, Misty le hizo tropezar y hundirse de nuevo en el agua. Ella nadó hacia la orilla para poder mantenerse en pie y cuando pudo incorporarse, miró hacia atrás. Hacia el lugar en el que se suponía que estaba el escolta. Al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía el chico al salir del agua, no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la hierba con paso apresurado, sin tener demasiado claro las intenciones del joven después de su bromita. Misty salió del lago y se calzó, empapando sus zapatos blancos. Con ambas manos se retorció tanto el pelo como el bajo del vestido para eliminar el exceso de agua. Tras arreglarse todo lo que pudo, miró de nuevo hacia el lago para enfrentar a su escolta. Ash salía en ese momento, con toda su ropa y pelo chorreando, los mechones intentando taparle por completo los ojos y con las botas repletas de agua. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca para poder disimular la carcajada que luchaba por salir.

― Muy graciosa alteza ―dijo él con un leve tono de burla.

― Tú has hecho lo mismo ―se defendió la princesa ya sin poder aguantar la risa.― Solo que he querido devolvértelo.

Ash la miró. Ella con las mejillas ruborizadas por el jugueteo, el pelo oscuro, tan empapado como su vestido y pegado totalmente al cuerpo. Él con sus vestiduras pesadas, goteando, las botas encharcadas y el pelo pegado a la cara. Era una situación tan inverosímil que no pudo mantenerse serio durante demasiado tiempo. Rio ligeramente mientras aflojaba los hombros, se sentó en la hierba unos metros alejado ya del agua, y se descalzó para vaciar sus botas. La joven se sentó a su lado, aunque no tardó en tumbarse totalmente sobre su espalda, dominada por la risa al ver la gran cantidad de agua que había acumulado su compañero en el calzado.

― No sé que tiene de gracioso ―intentó replicar él a pesar de su sonrisa, tumbándose boca arriba como ella.

Misty se giró levemente para poder mirarle a la cara. Parecía que su ataque de risa se había calmado. Su pelo empezaba a secarse, dando lugar a pequeños mechones rizados de su color natural, que junto a sus mejillas coloreadas debido a la aventurilla con el agua y su repentina risa, le daba un aspecto mucho más infantil y natural. Un aspecto que Ash estaba convencido de que siempre estaba, pero que se encontraba oculto por el porte real. A la vez que triste, sintió una gran alegría calentarle el pecho. Supo que era uno de los pocos que había visto a la verdadera Misty, pero no estaba seguro de si podría volver a verla.

― Gracias.

El joven parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñamiento y miró a la chica.

― ¿Gracias por qué?

― Por cumplir con lo que me prometiste ―explicó ella ampliando su sonrisa.― Por ayudarme a vivir nuevas experiencias.

Antes de contestar, Ash la observó cuidadosamente, como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decir lo que quería. Y al verla tan natural junto a él, supo que quería volver a vivir aquello. Quería poder disfrutar de aquella imagen todo lo que pudiera... antes de llegar al palacio.

― También puedo prometerte otra cosa ―habló él olvidándose por un momento de su cortesía y sin tratarla de _usted_.

― ¿Sí?

― Prometo que no será la última vez que esto pase. Te ayudaré a vivir todo aquello que desees antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Misty le miró fijamente. Y poco a poco, su expresión se fue haciendo más alegre, con gran gratitud y excitación acumulada.

― Gracias Ash.

Si ella se hubiera imaginado todo lo que guardaba aquella promesa, el soldado supuso que no lo habría agradecido. O quizás sí.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo :)_

_La escena del lago era algo que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo, quería introducir el agua de alguna manera y quería que fuera algo especial entre ambos. Creo que al final ha quedado bien, espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_El quinto capítulo lo tengo empezado, pero como ya digo al principio de todos mis fics, el curso en el que estoy es complicado y no se cuando voy a poder sacar tiempo para escribir. Aún así, no quiero que piensen que me he olvidado :)_

_Por último, solo quería decir que, más o menos para compensar el largo tiempo que he estado ausente, he subido junto a este capítulo un nuevo one-shot :) Si alguno está interesado en leer las locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza de vez en cuando en clase de literatura, son bienvenidos ^^_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
